


Sunset in his eyes

by vanilliabean



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Love, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilliabean/pseuds/vanilliabean
Summary: In Y/N's monotonous life comes in a bright volleyball ace that helps her clear her mind of the dark thoughts she had for a while and makes her life just a little bit more colorful that It was before.She searches the meaning of the true friendship and eventually even love.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

It's been a year since i started feeling this way. Nothing made me genuinely happy anymore.

I stopped enthusiastically counting the days until my birthday came like I used to when I was younger. The fireworks I heard on special holidays became nothing but an annoying noise in my ears.

It's sad thinking about it since when I was younger I would react to that same noise with a joyful face and always find the best place from where I could watch the sky bloom in various colors.

But as time passed by and I became older, those colors faded leaving me to roam around this dying rock we lived on all alone.

The last friend I had was in middle school, but even they faded into nothingness.

Maybe I wasn't trying enough.

But before that, I could include some others that barged into my life when I was in kindergarten, they probably forgot me anyway, I mean,

it was a long time ago.

Now I'm destined to roam around this school and pretend like everything is fine when in reality it's the opposite.

And I'm not gonna lie and say I haven't thought about it, death I mean. It crossed my mind multiple times and I always shrugged it off thinking it'll pass.

It didn't.

I was just a coward trying to find a way out of this loophole I call my life and continued going to the same high school where I was apparently invisible to everyone. It's not that I didn't try to find any friends when I got in but I realized no one wanted to be included with me either so I just accepted that fact and went on.

Everyone else got used to me being by myself by now and only conversed with me If we had a group projects or If they needed someone to consult for some schoolwork, nothing major. At least I could say I was good in school.

The lunchtime has rolled in and as I usually did, I went to a secluded spot of our school that I recently found. It consisted of a vending machine with a bench nearby and was surrounded with some trees and bushes.

I took a seat on the bench after buying a drink to go with my bento.

My mind started wandering from homework I had to do to how the day was nice today. The air was enriched with spring scent consisting with a little bit of pollen making my nose just a little bit scratchy.

The slight breeze that wandered around made just perfect atmosphere so that It wasn't too warm nor too cold.

I dug in my food as I spaced out thinking about my parents. They probably wouldn't even realize I was gone If I left.

I wish I could just disappear.

As my last thought crossed my mind, faint voices could be heard in the distance and by the sound of it, they were getting closer to where I was.

"I'm telling you Akaashi it's like f/d just vanished completely...", one voice whined.

"I'm sure this one has it since it's rare for someone to go here"

I side glanced in the direction where I heard the two voices and noticed one tall dark haired male with one even taller gray haired one.

Nevertheless, I continued on eating while trying to ignore their presence.

******

Their conversation quickly died out when noticing there was another student sitting near the place they were headed. Not wanting to interrupt her lunch, the taller one started scanning through the glass in hope to find whatever he was looking for while the black haired boy just stood by his side and occasionally glanced towards the girl across the vending machine who seemed done with her meal.

"AKGAASHI IT'S GONE I TOLD YOU", silver haired boy whined while leaning on the glass that separated him from the snacks. Both of his forearms rested on the cold surface as his body hunched over in the same direction.

Damn it, even his hair managed to get sad and straighten downwards.

"Come on Bokuto-san you can have f/d when we finish with the practice after school at a convenience store", his friend comforted him in a calm tone, you could say resembled a mother.

******

My ears perked up when hearing the brand's name and I glanced at the bottle beside me while sighing.

I stood up from my spot since it was almost time for another class to start and took my unopened drink. After watching the scene in front of me for a moment I reached out to the slumped figure over the vending machine and tapped his shoulder with a bottle. He lifted his forehead that rested on the glass and turned around to look at me with his narrow golden eyes in my direction. I smiled internally seeing how aslightly red spot started to form on the middle of his forehead and his spiked up hair just made it even more clear without managing to cover it even one bit.

He looked like an abandoned puppy, and all of this drama for something this stupid. I still reached out my hand that held onto the thing he craved and he looked at itfor a moment before averting his luminous eyes towards me again. He had a puzzled look on his face mixed up with excitement since he guessed what I wanted to do from that simple gesture.

"I overheard you earlier", once again i brought my hand closer to him and he finally took it from my hands. His hair spiked up again and eyes widened.

"I'm not that thirsty and you seemed like you needed it more"

He looked so dumbfounded and didn't utter a single word and continued to stare at the thing like it was the most fragile thing in this world.

I turned away while nodding to his friend as a goodbye and started walking away while holding the now empty bento box. I managed to take a few steps before someone embraced me into a hug and I squealed from the sudden action. His bulky arms wrapped themselves all around my shoulders and torso as he held my back against his chest.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH MY LIFE IS SAVED",

I realized it was the bigger guy and my face still wore a shocked face. This was too much contact for my liking since I wasn't used to it. I felt like my heart will jump out off my chest at the moment.

But thankfully his friend was there and separated him from me after which he gave him a small scolding.

I took the chance and continued on going my own way not wanting to go along with whatever they were doing or conversing.

'I just want this day to be over' I thought to myself as I was drifting off staring outside the classroom window.

It indeed was a nice day, huh?

My mind wandered around various things and got stuck on the dark thoughts I usually had, but one thing particularly stuck out this time messing with the blackness diluting it with the shades of gold.

But the thing is... even the smallest part of some bright coloring couldn't overcome the monotonous tones.

I'm so tired.

"How disgusting", a boy snickered with his best friend as they were cleaning the classroom's windows. As a class they had the duty to leave their shared room spotless every time they finished with their day.

"I know, imagine having to walk like that everyday", they chuckled to the thing they thought was funny.

Yuigahama Yui was the subject of their insults. She was the cheerful one in the class and never made any commotion around even when she overhears some sickening things individuals like those two say.

I mean, If some part of you stands out just a little bit, you are going to be the main theme of laughing material. It didn't matter If it was something you did or If it's the part of you body that stood out, you were done for. Because that's the world we were sadly living in.

In her case, it was the physical thing that stood out. Many girls envied her on her broad chest but would never actually say it and now we had a perfect example of man secretly mocking something that is perfectly natural.

She stood on her tippy toes as she tried to wipe out the residue of the chalk on the board while ignoring the two. From time to time she would make small jumps to which the boys would react with even more uncomfortable and vulgar sentences.

Everyone heard them.

But no one ever did a thing.

How disgusting can somebody be. I never meddled in any drama that occurred in our school, but things like this had to stop.

"Oi...",

both of them stopped with their chore to look at me standing in between the two rows of desks.

"Why the hell are you laughing at her If we all know about those suspended dirty magazines last month?"

I kept a stern look on them while still speaking in a calm tone. My e/c eyes bored into theirs as I was speaking,

"I even remembered the damn cover, and guess what?

It's the thing you two morons are laughing at."

Their eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their heads and red color overcame their faces. Of course they would be embarrassed. They should be.

Some people that were still not done with chores stood quietly in place when hearing me speak. Even the girl wiping the board stopped to look at the scene with widened eyes.

I'm not the one to stand out for someone, but in this moment something pushed me forward and the words just came out of my mouth.

Great. Now they've seen 'the quiet girl' talk.

"Why the fuck do you care?!", one of them accused as the cleaning product dropped on the floor. My eyes followed the blue bottle fall to the ground before darting up again to pierce his eyes once again.

No going back now.

"Because If you continue to do stuff like this, you both will stay virgins and will probably never see one of these in your life", i circled around my chest area with one hand and they immediately got what I said.

I gave them one last look and turned around to grab my belongings and finally go home since I was finished with my part of the job I had to do after classes.

I just wanted to get out as quickly as I possibly could.

But before I exited I halted a second to look at the to boys who couldn't even look the pink haired girl in the face again.

"I'm not the one making people miserable every time I open my mouth, so you should question yourself a little"

I finally stepped outside.

Still couldn't wrap my head around what I just did. I don't know what good or bad will come out of it but didn't want to know either way.

Now I was finally out.

The sun laid perfectly on each object that stood in it's way and showered it with golden tones. It was peaceful outside. I halted for a second when I found myself in the middle of a bridge I usually cross everyday to actually take a look at the scenery.

My hands gripped the cold metal as I started at the horizon of the broad river that flowed beneath and the usual thoughts rushed through my mind.

'How can sometimes this colorful exist in a dull world like this'

My half lidded gaze bore into the bright sun that made the clouds around it blemish in various colors of pink and violet that even bounced off the surface of the river.

My one foot rested on the edge of the railing and I slowly lifted myself that the edge of the metal fence reached just bellow my hip.

My e/c eyes stared at the scenery once again and my mind drifted to those thoughts once again.

My parents,

my classmates,

my long lost friends...

...they probably wouldn't notice, right?

I hope they stop bothering Yuigahama.

I hope the silver haired guy finds someone to hug.

Edges of my lips lifted up a bit when the last thought brushed across my mind. It was a meaningless encounter, but still managed to be the most interesting one I had in a long time.

My body leaned over more and more.

My eyes widened in just a milliseconds and the picture my mind was creating just a minute ago bursted into tiny pieces as I connected with a hard concrete floor underneath me.

As I fell down, my hands gripped my head as I squinted my eyes shut.

What happened.

I groaned from the impact and soon realized someone tackled me to the floor.

I finally opened my eyes just for them to be connected with a familiar golden ones.

In this moment it seemed like they even overpowered the sun itself as they pierced me with warmth I never knew I needed.


	2. Chapter 2

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO FALL DOWN", the male above me said in a breathy and clearly distressed voice.   
Oh... it's the guy from today.

I could tell he was out of breath from running and tackling me down to the ground, I mean, it's not something you would just do every day.  
I still tried to recollect myself as I stared at him with wide eyes from shock. I couldn't utter a word.

When he saw how startled I was, blush overcame his cheeks as he realized in what position we were and so he quickly started standing up. At the same time I seated myself with help of my now shaken arms which supported my upper body. I felt like my heart will burst out of my chest.  
"I'M SO SORRY", he once again shouted in a rather worried way as he reached out his arm for me to take it and stand up which I did.

After dusting myself I took a good look at the boy in front of me as he stared at me nervously, afraid to say something.

"Don't worry about it", i looked around the ground to finally see where my bag bounced off from the impact earlier and was quick to bend down and retrieve it.

"Do... would you like to talk about it?", his voice was now lower than before and his face turned into a concerned one. He wasn't that stupid not to notice what I subconsciously attempted to do.

I placed a single strand of my h/c hair behind my ear as I broke the eye contact.   
"No, I don't", i said while following a car with my eyes that passed by us just to distract me from the boy that stood in front of me,  
"I was just spacing out and leaned more than I should have,  
you can be on your way,  
I'm sorry for troubling you"

I locked my e/c eyes with his honey ones in attempt assuring him to let this thing go.  
With that last glance I bowed down and turned on my heel to walk away.   
In a second he shuffled behind me and grabbed my wrist holding me in place.

"W-WAIT", I halted and looked at him over the shoulder.  
Oh god, I just need to get home as soon as possible.   
"Are you free now, cause I thought about treating you since you gave me that drink today...",  
He rubbed his neck while avoiding the eye contact. I could tell he was flustered from the question.  
Well, at least I shook off that incident from earlier.  
"...and Akaashi told me It would be nice off me...",  
he began rambling on about it and in the middle, he let go off my wrist and I immediately locked my hands on the straps of my bag while still staring at the boy blabber.  
I was just amused when I saw how he had so much energy in him.  
"OH THE MOST IMPORTANT HOW CAN I BE STUPID, I'M BOKUTO KOTARO BY THE WAY", I got startled a little when he raised his voice all of a sudden. 

His grin covered half his face and I swear he looked like sun itself.  
I chuckled while one of my hands tried to hide the smile I had. 

"Y/N L/N", i reached out my hand and he immediately did the same. The warmth of his touch grazed over my skin and soon left when we both let go.

"OH, I already know", I looked at him puzzled. What? I didn't tell him.  
"Well... Akaashi told me you you were a second year like him since he occasionally saw you around and so I just had to search up on what class you were...",  
he scratched the back off his head while giving me a closed eye smile,  
"...but when I got to your class, you were already gone so I asked around and a girl told me just in which direction you were usually going"

"Why didn't you just wait until tomorrow, I mean, wouldn't it be easier?"

"I don't know actually...", he looked towards the still setting sun while in deep thought.  
When I think to myself a little more, If he didn't show up, I'd probably be...  
"BUT ANYWAYS... are you free now?", he asked with excitement in his eyes while his brows rose in anticipation to hear me answer.

"Oh, you don't have to buy me anything to repay me,   
consider it a gift..."  
His shoulders slumped down and he looked sad again.   
Oh god, his emotions are all over the face.  
Well, maybe I could spare some time, it's not that someone is actually waiting for me at home.  
"...okay, fine, but we can't stay for too long"  
I simply gave in and he jumped while raising his fist and punching the air.

"YES, COME ON LET'S GO", he grabbed my wrist to lead me into the direction from where we both came from. We turned into slightly different way since we were probably headed to the city center where most cafes were.

»»————- 𝒕𝒊𝒎𝒆 𝒔𝒌𝒊𝒑 ————-««

Bokuto was quick to chose a small secluded cafe and we took our seats at a table that overlooked the busy streets of Tokyo outside. The evening was peaking as the last shades of orange covered peoples silhouettes. I was spacing out again, but this time it wasn't the old reason but on contrary the very new: how did I end up this way?

Right now I was seated in front of a guy who probably realized my earlier attempt to jump or maybe he did not and nevertheless asked to go and grab a drink with him.  
I even stood up for some random girl from the class. What is happening?

"I'll have brown sugar milk boba, and you L/N?"

I was brought from my thoughts and looked at the waitress who waited for my order.  
"Oh, sorry, just f/d would be fine"  
She nodded in return and went to place the orders.  
"Just Y/N is fine, I don't like the honorifics"

"Alright then Y/N it is!", he grinned.

"May I ask you, but are you probably a third year? Because I wasn't entirely sure about that"

"I certainly am, but, you've probably heard about me already?", he raised his eyebrows in proud way.

"Hmm... I don't think so", I rested my chin on the palm of my hand as I was deep in thought,  
"Wait, aren't I supposed to call you Bokuto-san?   
I mean you're literally my senior."  
My brain just clicked in realization and I looked up to the boy.

"Yes... but that's not the point...", he shook his head,  
"I play volleyball and i'm the ace of the team", he pointed at himself while smiling widely.   
He really was proud of that.  
In the meantime, the waitress came back bringing what we ordered and placed the drinks in front of us.  
We thanked her and I continued on talking.

"That's so amazing, but I haven't heard about you, sorry", I said in apologetic tone while bringing my hands on the table and fiddling with my fingers.  
"I... I don't really socialize at school, so I don't know a lot of things that happens to be around me most of the time"

"REALLY?! Well you can socialize with me by being my friend!"

I finally gave in and smiled while staring at the cup in front of me. He really gave out a positive aura and It was probably really hard to say no to him. I even found myself actually enjoying the short time we spent together and could see the possibility of us becoming close acquaintances, If not more.

"Bokuto-san, but you don't have to pay much mind to me honestly", i took the glass and brought it closer to me while guiding the straw closer to my lips,  
"You already have volleyball and I think I overheard that the spring tournament is just around the corner, you'll be busy, besides..."  
I took a sip from my warm/cold f/d and then lifted my gaze to look at him once again.  
"You don't have to be obligated to hangout with someone just because of a mere coincidence that occurred"

******

Bokuto was taken aback.  
'Was there supposed to be a reason to be friends with someone?', he didn't know the answer to that question since he wasn't the one to try and find a reason to make friendships. He was a person who just did what his heart told him to do.

He wasn't sure on why he wanted to get closer to h/c haired girl but he just did. Maybe it was because she seemed distant or maybe it was the fact that she seemed very suspicious earlier on the bridge and he didn't want to see her attempt to do something like that ever again so he realized it would be easier to keep an eye on her that way. 

What would've happened If he didn't go to that vending machine?

He maybe seemed like a dummy in some situations, but he was quick to analyze the situations and the people involved and guess that she wasn't 'accidentally' leaning on the railings of the bridge.  
He wasn't even sure on what would've happened If he hadn't decided to look for her after school and stop her in time.  
Of course he didn't want to bring that situation up with her because she made it clear that she didn't want to talk about it and she certainly wouldn't talk about it with someone she just met.  
He already took a liking to the girl and she seized to amuse him in many ways.  
So he made a decision. He would be there for her whether she liked that or not.

******

"I DON'T FEEL OBLIGATED, I WANT TO!", he pouted while continuing to down his boba.

Maybe It'll be good for me, who knows.  
I sighed before uttering the word 'Fine' to which he chimed in happinesses.

"YES", he squeezed his hand into a fist before uncovering it and pointing at me,  
"...but no backsies"

I chuckled from his childish demeanor and so we continued to sip on our drinks while the moon appeared and we somehow lost the track of time.


	3. Chapter 3

The night ended peacefully, well most of it since Bokuto's personality was all over the place, but I didn't mind that at all. I really liked it.  
He was very persistent in walking me home and I eventually gave in. I don't know how he managed to convince me every time, it was probably the face he always made. It really made you feel secure when around him.

For the first time, I didn't wonder why my parents still haven't come home   
And after a long time, I finally laid in bed thinking about how the next day will look like for me.

******

I walked to the school on the usual route. Since it was early in the morning a slight breeze brushed through the air making me shove my hands in my school jacket's pockets.

Fun fact: they didn't make the pockets big enough for the girls uniforms so I used my sewing skills to make them big enough to warm my hands when needed and If I had some stuff to put in them.   
It was really handy.

On the way to the classroom I haven't run into Bokuto, but as I passed by the second year's classrooms I saw a glimpse of his black haired friend, Akaashi If I remembered correctly.   
He was busy writing something.  
My class was right next door and as I walked in most people inside started whispering to each other when they saw me. 

I totally forgot about yesterday. Great.  
I just sighed and continued to take a seat while trying to ignore them.  
I slowly unpacked myself when a shadow casted over my table. I looked up to be met with the same two pair of eyes I confronted yesterday.  
"Do you need anything?", I said in a flat voice.

They nervously shuffled in place while looking everywhere except my eyes. I waited patiently until one of them finally spoke.

"We're sorry, okay?!", the auburn haired boy said in a little louder tone. His eyebrows were furrowed but I could see the honesty in his seaweed green eyes.

"Okay...", I replied, "...but did you say that to her?"  
I was implying on our classmate from yesterday.

"We did", I looked at the boy beside the auburn haired one. He had black and a little longer hair with grayish eyes, "but we felt like you deserved an apology too"

I cracked a slight smile and looked at both of them   
"That's good, just be more respectful in the future, that's all I ask for"  
Their cheeks flushed a little and after bowing down they walked away while stumbling on their way.

A few classes went by and It was lunchtime and as always, I went to the same spot like yesterday. Bokuto was probably joking around when he talked about friendship and all. He payed me back yesterday at the cafe, so we're even.  
There's no need for us...

"Hey Hey Hey Y/N!"

I talked too soon.  
Right behind him walked his friend, the second year student.  
Pulling a strand of hair behind my ear I returned the greeting. Akaashi gave a quick introduction which was cut off by his friend.

"I looked all over for you and got worried for a sec", he sulked while taking a seat beside me on a bench while Akaashi sat right next to him so Bokuto would be in the middle.

"Bokuto-san don't scare her", Akaashi could be heard from beside him. I could tell he was more composed and formal out of the two of them.

"I'M NOT SCARING HER AKGHKAASHI, Y/N TELL HIM", he whined just like a little kid would and I could just laugh at his childish demeanor.

"You're not Bokuto-san"

"SEE? SEE?!", he grinned at his friend and glanced in the direction of the h/c haired with a side eye to be met with a cute smile on her face. She wasn't aware of the way the volleyball captain looked at her.  
She was focused on continuing to eat her food.

"We should exchange numbers so I'll always know where you are!"

"Why would you want to know where I am?", I asked but didn't think much of it as I took a bite of my lunch.

"Because we're friends", I immediately darted my eyes to his grinning expression.  
'But they always end up leaving you in the end' I thought to myself.  
My mind kinda wandered off. If someone told me a few days ago that an enthusiastic volleyball player would befriend me I wouldn't believe them honestly. I took his phone from his hand that gestured me to take it and typed in my phone number. Maybe it's not that big of a deal anyway, but apparently for him it was everything.

Without saying anything further, I continued on eating and them conversing about volleyball.

"...you would come to watch me spike right??"

I looked at Bokuto quizzically and I quickly realized what he asked me.

"You mean, to watch your practice?"

"Yeah!", he grinned.

"I'll stop by some other day", I looked at him apologetically,  
"Takagi sensei pilled up a good amount of homework so I'll be very busy, I'm sorry"

"PLEASE, JUST TODAY!", he clasped his hands together and looked at me with his puppy dog eyes which were really hard to turn down.  
I sighed in defeat and replied with a simple 'fine'. I'll work on my homework after his practice.  
His happy self returned.

The bell rung indicating it was time for another class so all three of us went to our separate classrooms. Bokuto was again devastated when both me and Akaashi had to separate from him and go to the second year's floor. 

As soon as Akaashi said his goodbyes and turned to go to his clasroom, another person joined to walk beside me.  
"Hey, L/N!", the pink haired girl chanted. It was Yuigahama Yui.

"Hey, just Y/N is fine", I said politely.  
I really was confused a little, does she need anything?

"Oh, so then you can call me Yui too"

"Alright... do you need anything?"

"Oh no, I just wanted to thank you for yesterday", she said as we entered the classroom.  
"And I also wandered If you'd like to be friends?"

My life took a wild turn I can say that and it's only been two days. Maybe it's getting better.  
Maybe I'll let myself be vulnerable again.

"Sure", I said as I sighed.

******

"Akaashi, hurry before she gets there!"  
Bokuto speed walked towards the gym where the daily training of the Fukurodani volleyball team was supposed to take place.  
Akaashi was quite surprised seeing his friend overworked over the girl he just met but he didn't want to question him any further. Bokuto was for him like an open book and he developed a theory that he might actually like Y/N.   
Of course, he didn't want to ask him but rather let him tell that himself when he's ready.

Maybe it was a type of liking Bokuto had for her, but the feeling was wide expanded to the one of concern. He was scared she would try something to do to herself when he isn't around. The only thing he came up with was keeping her close any chance he got without her noticing.

Bokuto was a nervous wreck with no reason.   
Konoha chuckled seeing his teammate put his shirt backwards and then having to turn it around with struggle. He finished dressing himself as well and left to enter the gym along with Akaashi. After stepping in, Bokuto rushed in between the two energized as always.

"Everyone let's have a good practice", Bokuto chanted as he passed further into the wide training space.

"He's different kind of enthusiastic today", Konoha snickered as he bent down to stretch his muscles.

"He invited someone to come and watch the practice, so he doesn't want to 'embarrass' ourselves in front of her", Konoha side glanced to the dark haired setter beside him before his gaze fell upon their team captain.   
'So it's a her' he thought to himself as he straightened up.  
As If on queue, the h/c haired girl entered and her eyes immediately locked with golden ones resulting in a wide spread grin across the volleyball captains face.


End file.
